


Officer Dib

by Chocolatechipcookie22



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adult Dib (Invader Zim), Gen, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatechipcookie22/pseuds/Chocolatechipcookie22
Summary: Dib works as a police officer. A strange new case has appeared, one that is linked with his childhood dalliances with the paranormal.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Officer Dib

He didn't have time to eat chocolate-flavored fondant in his crumpled police car yet he was eating because of his nervousness. The third time the assailant had stricken, no clues left behind. The results? One neurotic police officer eating junk food to cope and he really wished he did not start to look like one of those caricature cops that had nothing better to do with their time than eat glazed donuts all day long.

The reality that this was his job, chasing down psychos, hadn't really sunk in. He's always had a savior complex, or so he'd been told, numerous times by extremely annoyed sources, mainly his little sister. Yet, he'd never imagined that he would voluntarily give up his love for the paranormal to, to, gallivant in search of other plagues upon the earth, one that was usually all too real. Scientifically possible enough for you dad?

But it was okay, he was not having family issues. In order to have them he would have to first acknowledge his family, and since they only saw each other at Christmas, when there was less of a chance of his limbs being detached in a fight with his sister or his brain to melt in another conversation with his father, usually boisterously stating his displeasure over his domain of work, everything was fine for him. He did not have daddy issues, no sir.

"Membrane, take a look at this." Katy, one of his fellow co-workers told him.

How could he have missed it. It was a neatly arranged piece of paper, written in what appeared to be the victim's handwriting. A suicide note.

"I think this wraps it up. It is not the killer we are looking for." Katie said, glad that the case was apparently over and one with.

"I don't think so, Kate" Officer Membrane answered.

"Huh? But-" the woman began to say "What about the proof?"

"It looks too easy. I, I just don't know. And I spoke with her parents. They said she was…"

"Dib, I know you want to save them all, but sometimes it's just not possible. I mean just because you ended up defeating depression doesn't mean everyone will."

"Kate!" Membrane shouted, not wanting the people involved in taking interviews, mainly detective Frances to overhear. He already didn't believe Dib was old enough for this case, having graduated top of the class and gone to college early. If he also knew that he had been…emotionally compromised at one time he might bring it up to his superiors in order for them to change their mind about giving him this case. It's a wonder what petty jealousy can do to a person.

"Sorry, sorry. I promised not to bring it up again" Katie said.

"See if I tell you my secrets again" Dib muttered.

She flashed him an apologetic smile before hugging him, Dib sighed and then said "Okay, you're forgiven. Okay! Now get off of me!"

"No can do, you're comfy. Besides, accept you apology hug like a man." Katy answered which prompted Dib to snort.

"If you two love birds are done cuddling," Frances said, having come closer to them and spitting the last word as if it were poison "Then perhaps you can move aside from the door. You're interfering with real investigation here. Don't worry, you might still take notes."

"Frances if you could take your investigation inside silently, you're interfering with our team bonding exercise." Katy told him vexed after moving away from the door.

"Team bonding?" Frances spluttered, his eyebrows turning up.

"We'd offer you to take notes, but it's best if you experience it first hand to understand it." Dib told him smugly before throwing his arms around Frances in what he hoped would be a reconciliatory hug. Katie followed suit.

"Get off me, you infantile children!" Frances exclaimed, despite the fact that he was only half a decade older than Dib then turned around Officer Membrane, pointing a finger at him.

"I don't know what games you are playing, but rest assured Membrane your superior will hear my complaint."

"Make sure he hears about the part where we treat you as a human being and thusly we put your frozen heart in danger of being melt." Dib said softly.

Frances glared undignified and then walked inside the house where the crime scene had taken place.

"I think he likes me." Dib said sarcastically while Katie started to smile.

"Shouldn't we show him the suicide letter?" Membrane asked, remembering the circumstances.

"I showed it to him earlier. Said it was unimportant, and I quote "the flimsy thoughts of a damaged mind."

Dib shook his head and decided, on a whim, to keep the letter.

Next up, he went to his stuffy, rented apartment and started pacing around the living room.

He did not know what to do. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't take a damn shower until he did the girl justice because inside he knew, just knew that she had been murdered.

He wanted to have more proof of his theory and so decided to contact her ex-psychiatrist, Mrs. Honeycomb.

Now Dib and psychiatrists didn't mix since the nasty incident with M. Dwicky. He did not completely trust them, hell, he did not trust them with his goldfish let alone with the baring of his soul.

But even so, he went to Mrs. Honeycomb's office in the morning. He did not gather much information, seeing as he was told about her many failed romances with her exes and family problems, all things which he had already known. Dib knew this was a special case, yet still, with how she was telling him in great detail about her whirlwind romance with her last boyfriend, Aaron, he wouldn't help but ask what about doctor-patient confidentiality and thought that she relished a little bit too much in revealing to him the poor girl's secrets.

Before exiting her office, Dib asked one more question. How was her emotional and mental state before the tragedy and the kind doc answered a little unsure of herself that actually, she was making fine progress and seemed to have even found ways of coping with her situation in a healthy way. Bingo.

That was all Dib needed to know, there was more to this story than it met the eye.

Once he went home he tried to get his mind off the case for a bit because he did acknowledge that he was becoming a bit…obsessive and exhausted. He hadn't slept in two days and had skipped eating for a whole day.

Mad at himself for having to finally be subdued by his fleeting mortality, Dib decided to sleep yet even the sweet embrace of Morpheus eluded him. In the end, he decided to see if there could be any clues in the suicide note. His eyes scanned the paragraphs noting what he did not observe in the first place. The first and last words read fooled you. It did not seem like a coincidence. He was not grasping at straws, dammit. He had a hunch, the world needed him!

He wrecked his mind and asked himself if somehow there was a continuation of the message that he did not observe first hand. Then he remembered a documentary he had watched while in high school about a war spy who used invisible ink in order to send missives to her home country. Warning missives.

And the only way of detecting the message was heat. Dib searched for a candle and lighted it up. With shaking fingers he held it near the back of the suicide letter and sure enough, words started to appear.

"I see you have discovered me. Very clever, Dib-thing. Too bad none of the police officers will believe aliens are behind this. And you do know you'll up in the crazy asylum if you were to tell a soul, don't you? Huh? Huh? Regards, you know who."

Dib-thing? There was only one person who had ever called him such. Zim.

But the alien that hunted his childhood had gone back to his home planet years ago.

Could he be back?


End file.
